Finnick está orgullosa de ambas
by NicWBP
Summary: Pocos sabían la relación que había entre Finnick y Katniss. Pero ellos dos sí, y lo tenían muy claro. Eran amigos. Por eso, al recordarlo, a Katniss le duele saber lo mucho que lo echara de menos, tal vez, la conversación con Annie la ayude.


Estaba sentada, en las ruinas que quedaban del viejo distrito 13. Aquel con el que habían acabado hacia ya 76 años. El viento era fuerte y despeinaba cada vez más mis cabellos, estaba lleno de nubes y parecía a punto de llover pero aún así yo no quería volver a bajar a las profundidades, además había peleado mucho con todos para que la dejen salir y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Cerró los ojos y con el viento chocando en sus narices dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Finnick está muerto, fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Finnick Odair, aquel galán, de las mil amantes falsas, aquel enamorado hasta la médula de su mujer, aquel que estaba esperando un hijo con Annie, aquel que la comprendía a la perfección, estaba muerto. El capitolio lo había matado y ni siquiera había dejando su cuerpo como para que pudiera tener una despedida digna, una despedida que él se mereciera, con Annie y su hijo, aquellas personas a las cuales más había amado en su vida.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Ella también le quería, no de la forma en que lo hacía Annie por supuesto, si no de una forma más… amistosa y aunque le costará admitirlo, iba echar mucho de menos a aquel _Sexsimbol_ que la hacia reír.

Él te quería mucho, Katniss –una voz a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse. Una muchacha de pelo negro, más pálida de lo normal y con sus enormes ojos verdes cansados de tantas lágrimas, se acercaba a ella.

Lo sé, Annie –le dijo, mientras la mujer se sentaba a su lado-. Yo también me había encariñado con él.

Era inevitable no encariñarse con Finnick –admitió con melancolía.

Sí, con su risa, sus ojos, su increíble sentido del humor sexual –ambas se rieron ante esa expresión.

Sí, él tenía tantas cualidades, espero que nuestro hijo herede eso de… él –la voz de Annie se quebró al decir esas palabras, mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte, entre recuerdos felices de su chico del tridente.

Estoy segura de que el niño estará orgulloso del padre que tiene, -le dijo Katniss, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- y también de la excelente madre que va a estar ahí con él, siempre –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha morocha, llenas de tristeza, de dolor. A nuestra 'chica en llamas' se le encogió el corazón al verla tan vulnerable, tan frágil-. Annie, lo siento, si yo no hubiera…

No, por favor, no lo digas –la cortó ella-. No es tu culpa, Katniss y Finnick jamás dejaría que te echaras la culpa tú sola. Él sabía a que nos enfrentábamos. Todos los sabíamos.

¿Sabes? Admiraba mucho a Finnick –ella concentró su mirada en mí-, al principio, cuando apenas lo conocía, me cayó tremendamente mal –ambas se rieron-, pero luego me di cuenta que era un gran chico y cuando conocí su historia contigo, todo lo que te quería, todo lo que hubiera hecho y lo que hizo por ti, me di cuenta que era alguien que si merecía mi confianza. Él me ayudó mucho en mi estancia aquí, nos sentíamos casi igual respecto a ti y a Peeta. Él me enseñó a tranquilizarme –a medida que hablaba, las lágrimas se peleaban para salir de sus ojos, pero Katniss ponía resistencia-, a ser paciente. Y además, me hacia reír cuando lo necesitaba.

Puedo permitirte llorar, Katniss. Yo lo hice, porque amaba, amo y amaré a Finnick Odair por el resto de mis días y porque sé que él sí es una persona por la que vale la pena llorar –y tiene razón, en ambas cosas.

Cuando volvimos al distrito 13, y Annie buscaba desesperada a su esposo entre los sobrevivientes, fue Gale quien le dio la triste noticia, y todos presenciamos un espectáculo desgarrador. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin parar de los ojos de Annie, y ella se apoyo en la pared, para luego dejarse caer al suelo. No dejaba que nadie se acerque a ella, excepto Peeta, que se acercó, la abrazó y le prometió que todo estaría bien, que él la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Y ella se tranquilizó. Tenía razón. Finnick era una persona por la que valía la pena llorar, una persona valiente, divertida, enamorada, amistosa. Así que de a poco, Katniss comenzó a dejar caer sus lágrimas, silenciosas, casi transparentes, pero llenas de melancolía.

Gracias, Annie –le dice-. Y sé que no servirá de nada, pero siento mucho lo de Finnick.

Lo sé –admite-, pero también sé que él siempre estará en mí –dice tocando su vientre-. Siempre va a estar presente, en cada cosa que nuestro hijo haga, en cada atardecer. En cada recuerdo –se paró y justo antes de irse dijo:- Deberías esperar a Peeta –Katniss la miró interrogante-, él te ama. Te ama de una forma tan pura, tal y como Finnick me ama a mí, así que tienes que esperarlo, Katniss; porque ni todo el poder del Capitolio podría desvanecer ese sentimiento tan fuerte que él tiene por ti, además, tú también lo amas –la chica en llamas sonríe, mientras se para y la abraza-.

Gracias, Annie. Finnick estaría orgullosa de ti –le susurra sin romper el abrazo.

No -la corrige ella-, Finnick está orgullosa de ambas.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras leía '<em>Sinsajo<em>' se me ocurrió está escena, porque yo creo que Katniss se había encariñado mucho con Finnick y él con ella, por eso decidí que de alguna forma, ella iba a llorar por él.**

**¿Muy mal? ¿Merezco reviews? ¿O tomatazos? Saludos!**


End file.
